User talk:Hulk10
Energy X (talk) 14:41, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Blogs Please do not clutter blogs with unnecessary comments, thanks in advance. Edits Please mind on your edit quality, it is quite bad. It means that your edits are subjective or just out-of-place. Energy ''X'' 23:50, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Edit 2 Ok so now I can't add behavior? What did I do wrong?.........--Hulk10 (talk) 19:09, November 7, 2015 (UTC) It is not that, but the previous version was better. Energy ''X'' 19:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh, ok... Just to let you know though, when you undo my edits, it makes me feel like I did something wrong. I'm trying to put good edits and usually my adding behavior is a good thing.--Hulk10 (talk) 19:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, if you want to, you could do something else, something what you can easily do. Energy ''X'' 21:55, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Blocking Issue Ok.... this is totally not fair... being blocked for blog posts that I made several weeks if not months ago..............--Hulk10 (talk) 01:40, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Clearly I'm not welcome on here as the rules clearly are in direct contrast with my way of doing things........ >:(--Hulk10 (talk) 01:54, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Doesn't have to be. Besides, you rarely visit here, once in two weeks or so. Energy ''X'' 07:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) True, so this doesn't really affect me except tick me off especially since I am a fairly talkative person..............--Hulk10 (talk) 12:43, December 19, 2015 (UTC) You like how to train you dragon just like me!!!! TheRebelWolf (talk) 03:11, February 12, 2016 (UTC) True.....--Hulk10 (talk) 03:42, February 12, 2016 (UTC)